<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fire by KeithMeLance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857827">The Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithMeLance/pseuds/KeithMeLance'>KeithMeLance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JeanMarco Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive Marco Bott, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And a little bit of angst, Cute, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, JeanMarco Week 2020, M/M, Well Marco's not dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithMeLance/pseuds/KeithMeLance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JeanMarco Week 2020<br/>Day 1: Ashes</p><p>Jean watched the burning fire.</p><p>Because that’s all he could do. Watch. He was helplessly attending the destruction of wood and many other things by the devastating force of nature that was fire. The pieces were crumbling, turning into ashes that lightly fell on the ground in a graceful whirlwind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JeanMarco Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jean watched the burning fire.</p><p>Because that’s all he could do. Watch. He was helplessly attending the destruction of wood and many other things by the devastating force of nature that was fire. The pieces were crumbling, turning into ashes that lightly fell on the ground in a graceful whirlwind. Soon they were covering all the surroundings of the fire. Smoke and wind would carry them further, making it hard to breath for every living being around.</p><p>And the flames. The flames. Heat in its purest form. As useful for mankind as it was dangerous. If Jean didn’t know about its danger on human, he would’ve put his hand in it. The flames looked almost soft to touch. It couldn’t be compared to anything soft Jean knew, like hair or some fabric, but it did look soft. Sometimes he wondered what it would feel like if he touched it. Would it hurt right away? Or would it hurt only when he took off his hand?</p><p>Jean’s breathe was heavier, and his lungs were burning from all the smoked he inhaled. His eyes started to water, with all the ashes going in them. That was all because of the ashes, and nothing less. Not because of all the loss he had to go through.</p><p>They sure had lost a lot, when the Titans once again made a breach through the wall and invaded the city. That was the first time Jean had the opportunity to fight back. And that was terrifying. Having to watch helplessly your comrades getting eaten by Titans was the last thing Jean wanted to see again. He hadn’t got any sleep since, but he was sure that as soon as he closed his eyes, nightmares would start to haunt him. He would see blood, pieces of flesh, enormous mouths devouring humans.</p><p>He had to sat down, for the fear his legs might not have been able to carry him any longer. He sat on the ground, in the middle of ashes. The others must have thought he was weak, bending down under the presurre they all carried.</p><p>But he didn’t give in. He repeated endlessly to himself that he had to be strong. Because he was a soldier, he must know no fear, and jump into the battlefield without hesitation. He was supposed to protect the person who were burning in front of him.</p><p>In this fire, there were many people. Friends, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, lovers, families. They couldn’t be saved. Jean couldn’t save them. This thought hadn’t left him since he wandered in the city, surrounded by amorphous dead bodies. He couldn’t even tell which bones where whose anymore.</p><p>He picked off some ashes on the ground in his hand. It was like dirt, but lighter. Still, he was holding what used to be a person, or even some people for what he knew, that could have been the ashes of a dozen persons. Jean stared at it as he let everything fall down on the ground again.</p><p>“Jean?”</p><p>The boy turned over to meet the person who had called him.</p><p>“Marco.”</p><p>He was standing in front of a fire, making it looked like light was emanating from behind him. Like he was an angel or an angelic being. That wasn’t the first time Jean compared him to an angel. Although sometimes he was wondering if it was the right term. Sure, Marco was the nicest person he ever met, but he could be stubborn too. And when he was calling back Jean for being an idiot, he sure didn’t seem nice.</p><p>“Jean, everyone else already left.”</p><p>“Sorry. I’m coming, you can go first.”</p><p>“Don’t be stupid.”</p><p>Marco held a hand in front of Jean, for him to grab. Even if he could have perfectly gotten up without it, he still reached and held it as he left the ashes on the ground. Well, some of them were still sticking to his pants.</p><p>He let go of Marco’s hand, only to hug him tightly.</p><p>“Wow.” The older boy exclaimed. But he still hugged him back, wrapping his arm around his waist.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re here, Marco.”</p><p>“The feeling’s mutual.”</p><p>Jean snuggled his face in Marco’s neck, breathing his scent over and over again to be sure he was really there and not some kind of illusion his brain was making him see. But the body he was touching was warm, moving, whole, breathing, living.</p><p>Jean remembered the panic he felt when Marco didn’t come back after the battle. All the worst thing that could have happened to him flashed in his head, worrying him even more. What if he was dead? What if they never found his body? He had search for him during hours, only to find him knocked out at the end of a dark alley. He woke up shortly after, saying he had no memories of what happened.</p><p>“Don’t ever leave me, okay Marco?”</p><p>“Why would I do that? You’d be doomed without me.”</p><p>He patted lightly Jean’s back, to comfort him. It had been a rough day for the two of them, and they couldn’t wait to finally get to rest. Although it wouldn’t be the same with all the friends they’ve lost.</p><p>“Jean, we really need to go back now.”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry.”</p><p>They let go at the same time and started walking to find their friends. They were probably eating at that time. Jean thought they had to hurry if Marco and he wanted to have something to eat too. No doubt Sasha would volunteer to take their share.</p><p>“Hey Jean, do you feel good?”</p><p>“Yes. Wait, no. It’s kind of weird to explain.”</p><p>“I think I understand.”</p><p>Marco took Jean’s hand in his own, reassuring him with a little pression on the back of his hand. He wanted to make sure the boy knew there would always be someone for him.</p><p>“Hum… Marco?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Can you stay with me tonight?”</p><p>That was a strange thing for Jean to ask, but giving what he had been through, it didn’t surprise Marco, who gladly accepted the offer. Even if it was more like a demand than an offer.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Jean gave him a soft smile, but it was also full of sadness. Marco returned it as he stopped walking to face the other boy. He couldn’t say a word before Marco slipped his hand behind his neck and sealed their lips together.</p><p>Jean gave in and kissed him back as he closed his eyes. That wasn’t their first kiss, far from it, but it felt different. It wasn’t needy, or pressing, or hot at all. They weren’t just teenagers kissing anymore. Maybe their love has evolved with their experience. And Jean was glad it has. So he melt onto Marco’s lips, kissing him like nothing else mattered.</p><p>Just after Marco broke the kiss, he gave him another one, smaller on the lips. Jean didn’t feel better, but the kiss made him forget the entire world for a minute and that was already something to start with.</p><p>Without a word, Marco took back Jean’s hand and together they walked away from the fire, from the ashes that would taunt them for the rest of their lives. Somehow, Marco sensed Jean’s sadness, so he made him a promise. </p><p>“Tomorrow will be a new day. A better one.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Take care of you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>